<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ghosts of Christmas Presents by fortytworedvines, sevtacular</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245384">The Ghosts of Christmas Presents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortytworedvines/pseuds/fortytworedvines'>fortytworedvines</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevtacular/pseuds/sevtacular'>sevtacular</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghosts (TV 2019), Holby City</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Meddling, Meet-Cute, Romantic Comedy, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortytworedvines/pseuds/fortytworedvines, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevtacular/pseuds/sevtacular</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernie is forced to spend Christmas at Button House Hotel when it transpires she’d otherwise be alone during her recovery from surgery. She doesn’t expect to make friends and is pleasantly surprised to find she likes one of the other guests, Serena Campbell. She’s even more surprised when she meets the rest of the hotel’s residents…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alison/Mike (Ghosts TV 2019), Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sev: Once upon a time Redvines slid into my DMs with an idea. I propositioned her, she agreed to try some new things with me and now, months later, this is coming into the world!!! Writing with Redvines has been an utter, utter joy. Thank you Redvines for doing a collab with me and being a friend. Merry Christmas everyone!</p><p>Redvines: Working on this fic for the last couple of months has been great fun. It started with me yelling at Sev that Bernie would be able to see ghosts and progressed from there. Sev, it's been wonderful doing this with you. Thank you! And Happy Christmas to the best little fandom there is :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alison is idly doodling in their front of house notebook while she listens to Lady Button and Julian argue, when Mike answers the phone. He nods, taps away at their very new and exciting booking system and then hangs up.</p><p>When he looks at Alison, it’s with the wide and slightly startled look that he gets when he mentions anything, well, <em> ghostly </em>.</p><p>“We’ve got another booking for next week.”</p><p>Alison tears her attention from the incredibly pointless argument and smiles. “That’s great! Why are you looking like that?”</p><p>“Well, it’s – we’ve run out of <em> normal </em> rooms. We’ll have to ask one of <em> them </em> to, you know, share.”</p><p>The commotion that Julian and Fanny raise, protesting that they’ll share their room over their dead bodies – you know what they mean – brings the other ghosts post haste to the room.</p><p>Alison does a furtive check that there are no guests lurking in earshot before she addresses them.</p><p>“Look, we knew this might happen, though I admit it’s sooner than we expected. Come on,” she pleads as they all shout at her, “I’m sure,” she checks the booking notes hurriedly, “That Major Berenice Wolfe will be a pleasure to share a room with. Would one of you please -”</p><p>She’s cut off by the Captain. “Major, did you say? Major Wolfe? Well,” he harrumphs, “On this occasion, just this once, I am prepared to share.”</p><p>There’s a general sigh of relief and the ghosts drift off.</p><p>“Sorted?” Mike asks as Alison relaxes.</p><p>“Sorted, we can put her in the Captain’s room.”</p><p>“I hope she likes the décor,” Mike says, “The guns might have been a step too far.”</p><p>“They’re reproduction,” Alison reminds him, “absolutely no chance of them working. I’m not stupid, you know. And being in the army she’ll like them better than Kitty’s room, I’m sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Their attempt to reconcile the ghosts to the hotel had been to let them decorate their rooms as they wanted. Lady Button and Thomas had chosen the finest furniture – that Alison had found at the cheapest possible price – from their own eras. The Captain had his reproduction pistols and the least intimidating pictures of tanks that they could find. Kitty’s room was decorated entirely in pink, and contained a number of soft toys. A small girl would love it, but a seasoned army Major might not.</p><hr/><p>“MIIIIIIIKE! Can you make sure you’re on the desk ready for the new arrival? I’ve just got to deal with room 13.” </p><p>Room 13, of course, being the code term Alison and her husband use whenever the ghosts are doing something which needs her attention. Right now, that something is Robin making the lights flicker whenever he agrees with something the nephew of one of their paying guests says as he video calls his aunt.</p><p>Alison enters the lounge and tries to get the attention of the caveman, who is enraptured as the young man on the screen tells his aunt all about how they cut down and transport the massive Christmas tree in London every year all the way from Norway.</p><p>“Robin… Robin…” Alison hisses as once again their guest looks up at the flickering lights. The caveman ignores her. “Robin!”</p><p>That exclamation might have been a little too loud as suddenly she’s receiving an icy stare from the woman who has paid a considerable sum to stay in their hotel this Christmas.</p><p>“Is something the matter?” Her tone asks for no arguments.</p><p>“No, no, nothing at all, Ms Campbell!” Alison replies, trying as hard as she can to put on as cheerful a voice as possible. “It’s just… Robin!” She shouts again as the caveman turns his attention to the laptop screen once more. She realises her mistake as Ms Campbell raises an eyebrow dangerously. “A robin!” Alison shouts, inspiration striking as she notes a cheerful Christmas card stuck to the wall. “I saw… A robin outside the window! They’re returning now, what with it being, um, winter and everything. Looking for food! I’ll just go and, ah, put some seeds out for it!” </p><p>Alison backs out of the room, laughing awkwardly as Ms Campbell turns back to her laptop screen. She just hopes Robin won’t cause too much more bother with the lights.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, Mike is downstairs waiting for their very special arrival. A hum of life has entered Button House since the hotel finally opened and for that he’s grateful. As his mind wanders, an official transport vehicle from the charitable trust who sponsored the bulk of their renovations pulls up on the driveway outside. They’d been wary, originally, when The Havers Charitable Trust had approached them, offering to give them an eye-watering sum of money to turn the place into a hotel. Their caveat had been simple: the hotel had to accept bookings from any military personnel who the trust needed to temporarily offer respite to. So far, it’s paid off. They’ve only had two brief military guests and the rest have all been regular country hotel customers. Until now, it would appear.</p><hr/><p>Bernie climbs slowly out of the car. She is tired and sore. Her driver is young and chirpy and Bernie is not in the mood to chatter. </p><p>“I can manage,” she says through gritted teeth when the driver tries to take her bag. “Not long ago I was hefting packs bigger than you before breakfast.”</p><p>“Strong-willed, we like that in a soldier.” A voice murmurs from somewhere in the corner of the room. </p><p>Bernie startles and looks around, her eyes wide. </p><p>“Did you say something?” She addresses a man who is standing at the far end of the hall, behind the desk. </p><p>“Me? Nah.” And it’s true, his voice is nothing like the one she just heard. “Though I will now. Welcome, Major Wolfe, to Button House Hotel!” He flings his arms wide and offers a big smile. She narrows her eyes. He seems far too enthusiastic. Like he’s hiding something. But she won’t dwell on it. She listens with half an ear to his introductions, signs a few forms and takes her key.</p><p>“Thank you. Now please show me to my room.”</p><p>“My room, technically. But it’s a pleasure, Major.” That voice again. Buttery, velvety, well-enunciated. <em> But not real, surely? </em>She really needs a lie down.</p><p>Bernie follows the young man, Mike, to her room. </p><p>“Hope you, uh, like it,” he says as he places her bag by the bed. “You’ll find all the information about meals and things here,” he passes her a glossy looking file, “and if you’ve got any questions and don’t want to worry about coming downstairs, you can just give reception a ring.”</p><p>She wonders if he spotted her struggling with the stairs. She hates being so weak, although she will concede she is lucky to be alive. Being blown up, her heart stopping while in surgery - she knows she should be grateful to be here, but it’s a big adjustment. And this break, the trust booking her into the hotel for the Christmas period, knowing that she has nobody at home, not since the divorce, not since the kids stopped talking to her, it’s less like a holiday and more like being pitied.</p><p>She suddenly realises she’s been silent too long.</p><p>“Thank you,” she says to Mike. He smiles uncertainly and leaves her alone.</p><p>When she looks round the room, she wonders if it is somebody’s idea of a joke. The bookcase is stacked with military history and the prints on the walls are from various military campaigns. She recognises some of them, some of them she was involved in. She sinks onto the bed and discovers that it is comfortable. It’s been a long day. She kicks her shoes off carefully and lets herself relax into the pillow. Her eyes drift shut. She sleeps.</p><hr/><p>“She is not wolf,” Robin says. He sounds pretty disgruntled.</p><p>“Of course she’s not,” the Captain says, “she’s a Major in the British Army. It is an honour to share my room with her.”</p><p>“Bet it’s the only time you’ve ever had a woman in your room,” Julian says with a smirk. The Captain freezes and glares at Julian, and Julian holds his hands up in surrender and retreats to the lounge.</p><p>“Fighter girl. Useful in battle. No good here,” Robin shakes his head, “I wanted wolf.” He vanishes, and the Captain stares down at the sleeping woman. </p><p>She’s younger than he expected and infinitely more fragile. Strong willed she might be but she looks like a feather could knock her over. He’d approved of the trust that had paid for the hotel to be set up, goodness knows he’d seen enough men that needed some help. The Major snuffles in her sleep. She looks sad. He can see little frown lines on her forehead and her mouth is set. Maybe he’ll be able to help. He wants to help. Never leave a man behind and all that. Well, he shan’t leave a woman behind either. And certainly not a military one.</p><p> </p><p>He finds the others in the lounge. Ms Campbell - Serena, as the ghosts call her - is chatting to her nephew again. They all like Jason. He’s a mine of information, a cheery face. Robin has finally been persuaded to stop messing around with the electrics, and they’re all crowded round listening to Jason explain the history of the Christmas tree in the UK to his aunt. </p><p> </p><p>When the call ends and Serena retires to her room, The Captain seizes his moment.</p><p>“Right, chaps. Major Wolfe,” he stands tall, “is here and she’s clearly been badly wounded in battle. We must do all we can to ensure her stay is as pleasant as possible.”</p><p>“Every stay is pleasant in my fine house” Lady Button responds indignantly before swishing off towards her own quarters.</p><p>“She no wolf. I want wolf.” Robin says before he too leaves to do his own thing.</p><p>“I’ve got other plans, thanks. Alison promised she’d download me the new update on the golfing app and I need to reach the top of the leader board.” Julian stretches his finger before disappearing. The Captain feels more than a little let down.</p><p>“I’ll help!” Pat says cheerfully. “What shall we do?”</p><p>“Oh, please say we can play hide and seek!” Kitty chirps from where she’s perched on a chair.</p><p>“Or we’s could builds a shrine in her honour and burn floral offerings at it,” Mary holds her hand up as she offers her suggestion.</p><p>The Captain surveys his troop and makes a noise of thought.</p><p>“We shall see. Tonight, we shall all think of ways to make Major Wolfe’s stay an enjoyable one. Tomorrow at 0600 sharp we meet and discuss our plans.”</p><p>All muttering their agreement, the Ghosts disperse. All except one.</p><p>“Or, y’know, you could just… Leave her alone?” Humphrey’s head calls unheard from where he lies under the coffee table.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>It’s 5am and Bernie wakes from her nightmare with a start, sweat pouring from her. She can feel pain radiating from the scar on her chest, the same as it does every morning. At least she’s no longer in hospital though. Now she’s in… Where, exactly? She fights her way through the fog in her brain and remembers the previous day, being brought to the hotel where she’s going to spend Christmas ‘socialising with other guests’. Or not. Bernie rather thinks she’ll just find some books to read and ignore anyone else here for the festive season. They probably want nothing to do with a reticent recovering RAMC officer. </p><p>She turns over in bed and is assaulted by the vision of many, many rifles and war items. YOUR COUNTRY NEEDS YOU! Shouts one poster. A large photograph of a Tiger tank adorns the wall opposite her bed. A world war two soldier stands to attention in the doorway. That makes Bernie freeze. Is he… Real? A prop? Someone’s idea of a joke? </p><p>Seeming to notice she is awake, the soldier smiles, his moustache lifting. Bernie’s heart (freshly fixed) thumps so loudly she’s scared she’s going to end up right back in hospital. The soldier bobs, seemingly pleased with himself. Bernie’s terrified. As a celebration, the man starts singing to himself.</p><p>“I am the very model of a modern Major General…”</p><p>Bernie shakes her head to clear the dreams from her mind. No soldier would be singing that. She’s clearly just delusional because of the nightmare, the pain and the unfamiliar surroundings. Perhaps it’s time she took her medication and had some breakfast.</p><hr/><p>Bernie manages all the way through breakfast and until lunchtime without any further hallucinations.</p><p>Over lunch, she sits in the hotel dining room and nibbles on a cheese sandwich when she swears she can see a peasant woman (<em>possibly medieval?</em> She's unsure) stood by the fire, soot adorning her face. Bernie keeps staring, wondering just what is in the sandwiches or just how delusional she is. Doesn’t notice she has a dining companion until a throat is cleared purposefully opposite her. </p><p>“Oh, uh… Hello.” Bernie smiles in what she hopes is a friendly way.</p><p>“Hello yourself,” the woman raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow playfully. “I figured that since you were staring at me so much I’d come and say hi.”</p><p>“You’re the peasant woman?!” She looks over to the fireplace and sees the woman she thought she could see has vanished. Then she realises what she’s just said to the stranger opposite her. “I mean… The pleasant woman!” Bernie corrects hastily, trying to smooth things over. “Uh… Yes. I was. Staring at you. Not in a weird way though.” Not in any way at all, if she’s honest. But this woman seems nice and Bernie finds herself with few friends at the moment. Perhaps it’s time to make a new one.</p><p>“I’m Serena,” the stranger says, offering a firm handshake.</p><p>“Bernie,” Bernie says, feeling a little spark of warmth fill her at the friendly smile on Serena’s face.</p><p>“I’m here for the duration,” Serena says, leaning forward confidingly. “My daughter is spending Christmas with my ex husband and I didn’t want to spend it alone in my house. What about you?”</p><p>“Uh, something similar,” Bernie says, smiling slightly awkwardly. She’d like to return Serena’s candour but her truth is still too painful - in all ways - to be divulging to strangers.</p><p>“Two lone birds,” Serena says, “how about we keep each other company?”</p><p>Serena’s charm and the glint in her eye are irresistible.</p><p>“I’d like that,” Bernie says.</p><p>Serena studies her and Bernie flushes, wondering what she can read in her face.</p><p>“It’s been a full-on few months at work,” Serena says, “I’m glad of a break to be honest.”</p><p>“What do you do?” Bernie asks, hoping she can keep Serena talking about herself.</p><p>“I’m a vascular surgeon.”</p><p>“I am - was - a surgeon too,” Bernie says, with a relieved smile. A shared profession will provide plenty of conversation. “Are you in the NHS? What is it like these days? I’ve been abroad for a while.”</p><p>As Serena begins to talk, Bernie relaxes. She had been lonely, and Serena seems to be a clever, convivial companion. Maybe this break will be better than she had expected.</p><p> </p><p>Alison is ready to go and clear the lunch plates from the dining room when the Captain stops her.</p><p>“No! Alison, you can’t go in there.” His voice is urgent and adamant.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Major Wolfe - Bernie! She’s bonding with somebody. They’re getting along magnificently.” His voice is as fond as Alison has ever heard it.</p><p>“Right, and what’s the problem?”</p><p>“I don’t want you to disturb them. She needs a companion.”</p><p> </p><p>Alison smiles at the Captain and turns to go back to the reception. She can clear the lunch items in a bit.</p><hr/><p>“Shall we go for a walk?” Bernie suggests, when she finally notices the empty dining room and Alison hovering by the door waiting to clear things up. She wants to spend more time with Serena and maybe being outside will help with the hallucinations. </p><p>“I’d love to,” Serena beams. “I’d better change my shoes first, and grab a coat. Meet you by the front door in ten minutes?”</p><p>Bernie nods, and they head their separate ways to their rooms. Bernie keeps her head down as she walks, hoping to avoid seeing anything that isn’t there. It almost works. </p><p>“Hello!” the severed head on the floor says cheerfully, “Nice lunch? The food is supposed to be excellent here.” The head’s tone is wistful.</p><p>Bernie suppresses her scream valiantly. She covers her eyes with her hands and hastens down the corridor.</p><p>“It’s not real, it’s not real,” she says to herself. She needs to get outside as quickly as possible. Outside with Serena, who is blessedly solid.</p><p>Eyes firmly closed, she gropes around the door frame before she manages to locate the key card lock and open her room. She keeps them closed - this was where she hallucinated that soldier - and grabs her coat from the back of the door. She won’t worry about changing her shoes - her loafers will be fine. Back down the corridor, eyes still closed, carefully down the stairs, and finally she is at the front door. She’s beaten Serena there, so she edges out into the cold, pulls her coat around her and gazes across the drive out to the frosted white fields beyond. It is beautiful here. It would be perfect, if it wasn’t for her hallucinations.</p><p>“Here you are!” Serena’s voice sounds behind her and she turns with a ready smile.</p><p>“Serena.” Serena is bundled into a luxurious looking red coat, and is wearing an enormous fluffy hat. Bernie can’t help the grin that spreads across her face at the sight of it.</p><p>“It’s very warm,” Serena laughs, “if not the most stylish thing I possess. Well then, shall we be off?” </p><p>She tucks her hand into the crook of Bernie’s arm, and though Bernie wasn’t expecting it, she finds herself liking the physical contact, the reassuring pressure of Serena’s fingers. “Let’s go,” she says.</p><p>The air is cold and still and the gravel crunches under their feet. Bernie realises, with a start, that she might be happy.</p><hr/><p>“Hello, Jason,” Serena smiles into her laptop screen where her nephew beams at her through Skype.</p><p>“Hi, Auntie Serena!” Jason grins. “How is your holiday going?”</p><p>“Really good, thank you. I’ve made a friend.” Serena can’t help the smile which graces her face at the thought of Bernie. They’ve become such firm friends so quickly and she can’t quite believe they’ve barely known each other for any time at all.</p><p>“What’s she like?” Jason asks inquisitively.</p><p>“Bernie’s lovely. She’s got really messy hair and a soft voice. She was a surgeon too, for a spell. Unfortunately she got injured. I’m not exactly sure how because she doesn’t like to talk about it but it was somewhere in Afghanistan I believe, as that’s where she was last serving.”</p><p>“Afghanistan?” Jason sounds awed. “You mean Bernie is a soldier?”</p><p>“An army medic. So she was non-combatant.”</p><p>“Wow,” Jason breathes. “Can I meet her? Do you think she could tell me all about tanks?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Unbeknownst to aunt and nephew, that comment causes a stream of conversation amongst their invisible audience.</p><p>“Oh yes, I’d like to hear Major Wolfe talk about modern tank warfare.” The Captain muses.</p><p>“What ‘bout clubs?” Robin says, remembering his own fights during his lifetime.</p><p>“Tanks and fighting are no place for a lady!” Fanny cries, lifting her hands in exasperation.</p><p>“I think Jason’s got a lovely curious mind,” Pat says cheerfully. “All the best Boy Scouts have a curious mind.”</p><p>“It’s what they’re curious about which decides how much fun they’ll have in life though,” Julian responds salaciously. </p><p>“Thine curios of passions unknown, blooming from the seeds that I hath sewn…” Thomas strides across the room, getting into the swing of his brand new poetic masterpiece.</p><p>“Oh no, he be jabberin’ again!” Mary says fearfully, watching Thomas twirl and pontificate.</p><p>“Everyone shush!” Kitty’s loud yell breaks through everyone’s chatter. “Jason’s going now, we’ve missed the rest of his call!”</p><p>The Ghosts all grumble to themselves a little before dispersing. They always like Jason’s calls, he’s a clever and interesting young man indeed.</p><hr/><p>“Oh, aren’t they romantic?” Kitty sighs as Bernie leans over her to point at something in the journal article Serena is reading. Bernie has been doing this a lot more recently; using her expertise to offer insights into Serena’s life as a surgeon on AAU. The Captain approves of this most heartily and has been documenting every interaction to every other Ghost as if he’s on a secret reconnaissance mission. They would be bored if they too were not so invested in bringing the two women closer together. </p><p>“You see,” Bernie says, her hands moving animatedly as she talks, “the drill actually isn’t a hindrance because otherwise you wouldn’t get the plates to fit. And you know that it’s only the plates which will allow your patient to walk again. It’s different to doing DIY. You just get a feel for it… I often say that there should be more of it in civilian hospitals, especially inner city ones where there’s a lot of construction site traumas and knife crime and the like.”</p><p>Robin’s jaw hangs open as he takes in all of the technical detail. He’s fascinated by all this woman has to say. The Captain is also emotional, hearing how this woman has fixed so many soldiers. She has given her service for others and the Captain feels it is his duty to protect her.</p><p>Fanny is not amused.</p><p>“I don’t think it’s very dainty at all. Ladies should not be involved with blood and guts!”</p><p>“Oh lighten up!” Julian rolls his eyes. </p><p>“If we’re honest, the NHS would have a lot more trauma facilities if it wasn’t for such long-term chronic underfunding from the Tories,” Bernie shakes her head disappointedly.</p><p>“Actually, you’re right. Jumped up half-wit. So what if she’s fixed a couple of broken bones, she should have stayed at home bringing up the children.”</p><hr/><p>“What’s got you all distracted?” Serena says to Bernie, who keeps looking towards the doorway as they talk over brunch.</p><p>“Sorry, Serena. I am listening to you. It’s just, uh… I didn’t sleep very well.” Bernie looks at her and shrugs, though her eyes flit back to the door once more.</p><p>“Have you tried putting lavender under your pillow?” Serena says. “I find it works for me.”</p><p>“She be right!” A loud voice exclaims, making Bernie jump. Opposite her, Serena looks confused.</p><p>“Sorry, Serena, sorry. I thought I heard… Never mind. Yes, I will try the lavender thank you.”</p><p>“There be’s somes in the herb garden.” That voice again. Bernie closes her eyes and tries hard to not look to the doorway where she’s sure the peasant woman is.</p><p>“I think there might be some in the herb garden here,” Bernie says to Serena.</p><p>“The herb garden? That’s not mentioned in any brochures. Unless you’ve got inside info.” Serena winks.</p><p>Bernie laughs weakly.</p><p>“I rather think I might.”</p><hr/><p>“This one here is a bachelor’s button,” Bernie touches a particularly bright blue flower. “It’s a type of cornflower but in floriography it’s a symbol of hope.” </p><p>She smiles as she takes the head of one of the flowers and places it in the clear plastic bag she’s carrying around. When Alison had given permission for Bernie to explore the normally off-limits gardens, she’d also agreed to let her pick some of the blooms for her flower-pressing collection. Flower-pressing is something Bernie hasn’t done since she was a girl but, at the suggestion of her therapist, she’s decided to take it up again. This seems to please both the peasant woman and the posh lady Bernie sometimes hallucinates about - one of them has called Bernie ‘magic’ and the other ‘proper’ for having this hobby. Not that she’s going to tell anyone - least of all Serena - that she has such apparitions. Instead, she’s content to spend hours upon hours wandering the gardens with Serena, observing the last few flowers until they all die out for winter.</p><hr/><p>Bernie watches Serena turn into her room and smiles to herself. She really is beautiful. She’s worth putting up with the hallucinations for. It’s always the same characters and they aren’t unfriendly, Bernie supposes, but trying to hide that she’s seeing things is definitely taking its toll on her. At least the figments of her imagination seem to be kind. Kitty (Bernie has finally given in and started mentally referring to them by the names they’ve been using) gave her warning of Serena’s approach yesterday so she had time to brush her hair. Pat told her the best way to take the top off a boiled egg. The Captain is by her bed every morning when she wakes.</p><p>Yes, she thinks. She must be crazy.</p><p>“Hi,” she says to Humphrey’s head, and steps over him into her own room.</p><hr/><p>Bernie wakes up from a particularly awful nightmare with a start, chest heaving and sweaty. She rubs her face tiredly, turns to pick up her water from the bedside table and jumps violently.</p><p>“Nightmares?” the Captain says sagely. “Lots of the chaps had them when we came back from the front. Nothing to be ashamed of you know.”</p><p>“You’re not real,” Bernie mumbles. </p><p>“You know I am,” Cap says gently. “Have you spoken to anybody about the dreams?”</p><p>Bernie gives up, and shakes her head.</p><p>“Tell me what happened. What do you dream about?”</p><p>Bernie pushes herself upright in bed, settles herself against the headboard. She looks at the ghost opposite her, his encouraging smile. It seems silly to be scared of him when all he’s ever done is try to be kind to her and it would be nice to talk to somebody about it all. </p><p>“It was in Afghanistan,” she begins.</p><p> </p><p>Cap watches Bernie head off for an early breakfast, her shoulders marginally lighter than they had been yesterday, and smiles to himself.</p><p>“Good work,” Pat says, appearing beside him suddenly and making him jump.</p><p>“Hmm, yes, I think so.”</p><p>“Now just got to persuade her that we’re real and not hallucinations. I think I’ll take that on.”</p><p>“Well, if you’d be so kind. Carry on Pat, carry on.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s no time like the present, so Pat accosts Bernie in the empty lounge.</p><p>“Morning!” he says brightly. “You talked things out with Cap, didn’t you? Always good to have a chat, that’s what I told my boys.”</p><p>“None of you are real,” Bernie mutters to herself, not making eye contact.</p><p>“We are,” Pat insists. “Look, you’re not crazy, you’re not imagining things. We’re ghosts.” He finishes his little speech brightly and winningly, spreading his hands out in front of him. </p><p>“There’s no such thing as ghosts,” Bernie says, but her tone is uncertain. </p><p>Bernie stares at - Pat. She thinks his name is Pat, but this is ridiculous, he’s a hallucination, a product of her over-active imagination.</p><p>A clatter sounds outside the room and then Alison comes in, carrying a teetering pile of crockery.</p><p>“Morning Bernie, you’re up early.”</p><p>“Morning Alison. Bad dream,” Bernie explains, pointedly ignoring Pat and only looking at the young woman.</p><p>“Cap talked her through it,” Pat says and Alison’s eyes flicker towards him.</p><p>“Cap did?” Alison says, astonished, and Bernie sits down on the nearest sofa with a thump.</p><p>“Alison,” Bernie says quietly, “I’ve been imagining -”</p><p>“You’re not imagining anything,” Pat says, frustratedly, “Alison, she can see us, she just won’t believe in us.”</p><p>“Okay! Okay, wow,” Alison says, putting her crockery down on a side table and sinking onto the sofa beside Bernie. </p><p>“They’re not real,” Bernie says. She can’t stop herself shivering.</p><p>“Bernie -” Alison begins, “Back when we moved here, I had an accident. I nearly died. When I came back here, I found I could see-”</p><p>“Us!” Pat is more cheerful again.</p><p>“Them,” Alison says, rolling her eyes fondly. “You’re not crazy. I mean, they are, a bit. But you get used to them. I promise. Look,” she checks her watch quickly, “I’ve got to get on now, but after breakfast we’ll have a good chat, okay? And you!” she wags her finger at Pat, “behave.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not crazy,” Bernie says softly as Alison carries her towering pile of crockery away.</p><p>“Course you’re not,” Pat says. “If you were, you’d imagine much more interesting people than us! Now, what can we help you with?”</p><p>“I really just came here for a break, to recover,” Bernie says, almost making eye contact with him. </p><p>“And we can help!” Pat says. </p><p>“How?” Bernie asks bluntly. So far, she’s had Mary’s helpful garden hints, which to be fair had mildly impressed Serena, and one useful conversation with the Captain. </p><p>“Well…” Pat begins brightly, and then inspiration strikes. “We can help you with Serena!”</p><p>“What?” Bernie looks straight at him for the first time. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You like her, don’t you? We can help you woo her!”</p><p>“I don’t - I - I just want to be friends with her!” Maybe if she says it loudly, it’ll be true. “I’d prefer it if you just left me alone,” she says, pleadingly. </p><p>Pat deflates a little, the arrow through his neck more obvious to the eye as his head bows and Bernie feels instantly awful.</p><p>“Okay,” he says, a bit sadly. “Good luck with her then.” He sighs, and turns to walk away.</p><p>“Wait,” Bernie says. “Maybe, um, maybe you can help?” She can’t think how right now, but Pat is beaming again and it’s probably a good idea to have the supernatural beings that share the hotel with her on her side.</p><hr/><p>Bernie is startled awake from her nap by Serena hammering on her bedroom door.</p><p>“Bernie, Bernie!”</p><p>She opens her door and is confronted by a rare sight: Serena, normally so cool and composed, looking frantic.</p><p>“What is it, Serena?”</p><p>“It’s Jason. Alan has had a stroke. He's in hospital and Jason is alone and scared. I’m going to have to check out and pick him up.”</p><p>“Wait… Couldn’t he come here instead? It seems unfair that you both cancel your holiday.” And, a traitorous voice in Bernie’s head adds, if Serena leaves now that would mean Bernie was truly alone again (well, she wouldn’t be fully alone thanks to the Ghosts who all follow her around, but it’s nice to have living, breathing company). And she’s just got used to the idea that she might not be spending Christmas alone after all. </p><p>Serena beams.</p><p>“That’s… A wonderful idea. Let’s go and speak to Alison and Mike.”</p><hr/><p>Alison is in the middle of mediating an argument between the Ghosts regarding where their Christmas tree should go when they’re disturbed by both Bernie and Serena. Bernie, getting better at dealing with the Ghosts now, tries to ignore them and focus on Serena. It’s easier said than done when, upon Serena asking if Jason can come to the hotel, all of the Ghosts begin to clamour excitedly.</p><p>“Jason! Yes, Alison! You have to let Jason stay! We love Jason!”</p><p>“Okay, right. Um. Yes, of course he can stay.” Alison says.</p><p>“Thank you! I’ll pay full price for his room, and extra if necessary for the last minute notice.”</p><p>“That’s very kind of you,” Alison smiles. “Now, where should we put him?”</p><p> </p><p>“My Room! Jason can stay in room with perfect view of Moonah.” Robin says decisively, referring to the glow in the dark stars and mural of the moon which he requested for his room.</p><p>“Or, with all due respect, Robin,” Pat chips in, “perhaps Jason might like my room. There’s lots of books and manuals and things to keep an inquisitive young mind happy.”</p><p>“A real young man would want MY room. But I’m not sharing anyway.” Julian says.</p><p>“He’s certainly not having MINE!” Fanny says, outraged. “I shall not share with a young man!”</p><p> </p><p>Bernie clears her throat loudly, attracting the attention of all present. Mindful not to startle Serena or make her aware of the Ghosts, Bernie chooses her words carefully.</p><p>“Perhaps we could give Jason a choice of the remaining rooms?”</p><hr/><p>“He’s here, he’s here!” Kitty skips away from the window like a child might when watching out for Santa on Christmas Eve.</p><p>“He’s here?” Pat says, looking up from his chess game with Robin. “Brilliant!” He does a little fist pump before standing and dashing out of the room.</p><p>“He’s here?” Thomas says. “YAAAAAAAAAS!!” </p><p> </p><p>Poor Humphrey’s head. Once again he gets drop-kicked in excitement. It doesn’t look like anybody will be taking him to see Jason.</p><p> </p><p>“And this, Jason, is Bernie,” Serena says, gesturing to her new friend. Jason holds out a hand and is pleased when the woman shakes it firmly.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jason.”</p><p>“Now, Jason,” Alison says, interrupting the introductions. “Would you mind coming to choose which room you’d like? We only have some of our, um, unique rooms left and wanted to give you a choice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Old Grandma’s room.” Jason states, shaking his head as they look at the first room.</p><p>“Old Grandma?! That’s taste!” Fanny exclaims.</p><p>“Regency isn’t really my style.” Jason says, glancing around the next room.</p><p>“Suit yourself,” Thomas rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Oh now this is nice,” Jason looks at the space-themed room. Robin grins. “What about the next room?”</p><p>“Not that one!” Alison says hurriedly, guiding Jason past the door to Julian’s room. There’s nothing especially filthy in there, she made sure of that, but she’s still not sure Serena would enjoy her nephew staying in a room adorned with posters of Bond girls through the ages and Conservative Party memorabilia (amongst other things).</p><p>“How about this?” Mike says, opening the door to Pat’s room.</p><p>“Oh this seems interesting!” Jason grins, looking at all of the different manuals and how-to guides on the bookshelves.</p><p> </p><p>When they finish their tour, Alison looks at Jason.</p><p>“So, what’s it going to be?” </p><p>“I think it’s going to be-”</p><p>“Mine!” Says Pat.</p><p>“Me!” Says Robin.</p><p>“What about mine?” Says Kitty.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jason rubs his chin thoughtfully.</p><p>“The one with all the books and manuals. I think I’ll learn a lot.” </p><p>“Yes!” Pat cheers, “An excellent decision there by Jason.”</p><p>“Humph,” Robin mutters, sloping off to enjoy his Moonah room himself.</p><hr/><p>“Are you excited for Christmas?” Serena asks Bernie as they sit down to afternoon tea in the communal lounge area of Button House Hotel. </p><p>“I wasn’t,” Bernie confesses, pouring the tea into both of their cups. “But I think spending it here is looking a lot better now.” She smiles gently, no need so say the rest of the sentence because they both know what she means. It’s magical, Serena thinks, to feel this close to someone so suddenly. Outside, Bernie watches as the Captain completes the final stretch of his training jog, her eyes tracking his movements. Opposite her, Serena glances out of the window to see what has caught Bernie’s eye but is frustrated to see there is absolutely nothing of interest there. Bernie’s doing this a lot, her eyes wandering or staring as if at someone or something. But there’s no-one and nothing there. Serena clears her throat and offers the stand of cakes to Bernie, who finally turns her attention back to their tea.</p><hr/><p>“I hope it snows this Christmas,” Bernie comments idly as they walk arm in arm around the gardens. The weather is bitterly cold, with a wintery mist swirling around the trees like a blanket protecting them against the outside world.</p><p>“Really?” Serena makes a noise of distaste. She hates snow. All it ever does is make the roads dangerous or unusable, which is never useful when she’s called into work to fix up some poor soul who thought they’d try 40mph on a highway littered with black ice.</p><p>“Really.” Bernie smiles and looks at the clouds hopefully. “I’ve been away for so long it must be fifteen years since I’ve seen snow. I’d love to be able to experience it again.”</p><p>“I thought you said spending so long in hot countries had made you very sensitive to cold?” Serena looks pointedly at Bernie’s thick scarf and chunky knit jumper.</p><p>“It has,” Bernie says. “But I’d deal with it for snow. I’d just have to find a pleasurable way to warm up again after.” She glances sideways at Serena, her lips quirking just a little.</p><p>Serena’s mind screeches to a halt. Is Bernie <em> flirting </em>with her? Surely not?</p><p>The silence stretches on, only the crunch of the frost-covered leaves underfoot providing any sort of noise. </p><p>Eventually, Bernie speaks again.</p><p>“I wonder if Alison and Mike serve hot chocolate?”</p><hr/><p>“And on tops of the giant pot of pottage, I would have a centrepiece tower of pompomgrannies.” Mary gestures with her hands at the rest of the Ghosts as she takes her turn in their game of ‘describe your ideal Christmas feast’.</p><p>“I think you mean <em> pomegranates </em>Mary,” the Captain says kindly. </p><p>Pat nods.</p><p>“Well what a super feast that sounds! Yum yum. Next up, it’s Julian!” He starts a round of applause whilst Julian goes to stand by the fireplace.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’ve been to a good few parties in my time and I can tell you that all the best ones contain some sort of fondue. Though those new-fangled chocolate fountains seem rather fun,” he winks saucily. “Make the old fondue parties have a dessert portion to really finish off the evening... I’d also have a traditional English Christmas dinner. You can’t beat British food. I might spice things up with some additional dishes though. Apricot chicken, smoked oysters, a good range of cocktails to loosen everyone up before the party fun begins…” His voice drips with implication.</p><p>“Cocktail?” Robin asks. “Why tail of cock? Why not whole cock? More meat on rest of bird.”</p><p>“No no no, you philistine!” Julian cries, waving his hands dramatically. “Cocktails are drinks. You mix different alcohols together with the hope of getting some, well cocktail action.” He thrusts his hips and Lady Button shudders.</p><p>“How very vulgar. One should always have a range of meats on a banquet. My preference was always venison.”</p><p>“Why not, eh?” Pat says, jumping in to save the conversation. “What super duper festive fun we’re having!”</p><hr/><p>“What’s wrong, Aunty Serena?” Jason asks as Serena sinks into the sofa in the lounge. His eyes narrow. “Is it Bernie?”</p><p>Serena rubs her eyes.</p><p>“Jason, I – I like Bernie. I <em> more </em> than like her.”</p><p>“I know,” he says simply. It’s been obvious to him from the moment he arrived at the hotel. “Does she not like you back? I thought she did.”</p><p>“It’s not that. It’s -” Serena pauses and Jason waits patiently. “Sometimes, when we’re talking, she’s looking somewhere else, or seems to be listening. It’s nothing I can see or hear and she won’t tell me what she’s looking at or listening to.”</p><p>Jason hums thoughtfully. He’s noticed that himself – Bernie’s tendency to stare at empty spaces, to jump at noises that nobody else can hear. He’s even caught her laughing at nothing. He ponders, and an explanation occurs.</p><p>“Did you know that this house is supposed to be haunted?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Jason taps a few words into Google and pushes his laptop at Serena.</p><p>“See, a few years ago – they had ghost hunters here and everything.”</p><p>“But it was debunked,” Serena points out.</p><p>“The photo wasn’t,” Jason says, “and the article says that the locals have always thought it was haunted. Maybe Bernie can see a ghost!”</p><p>“Sharp lad, our Jason,” the Captain murmurs approvingly.</p><p>“Maybe there’s a ghost here now!” Jason jumps up in excitement, ignoring his aunt’s exaggerated shiver. “Maybe we can communicate with them!”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Morse code?”</p><p>“But what if they don’t know Morse code?”</p><p>“Everybody knows Morse code,” the Captain and Pat say simultaneously, and grin at each other.</p><p>“Another job for me, is it?” Julian sighs, “none of the rest of you have to do a day’s work in your death.”</p><p>“If you can hear me,” Jason says, staring eagerly at the empty room, “Knock twice.”</p><p>“Why is it always twice?” Julian grumbles, but at Pat’s urging, he grits his teeth and knocks twice on the table.</p><p>The result is immediate – Jason breaks out in a huge grin, and Serena runs from the room, her face as pale as the snow Bernie hopes will fall.</p><p>“I knew it!” Jason says, “this is brilliant. Can I ask you some questions? Knock once for yes.”</p><p>“I’d better not be here all day,” Julian grumbles.</p><p>“This is excellent,” the Captain says, “Jason can help us make sure Bernie is well looked after. Go on, Julian, man.”</p><p>Jason stands very quietly and nods when he hears the knock.</p><p>“Thank you. Knock once for yes, twice for no. Are you dangerous?”</p><p>There’s a very quick discussion that Jason is unaware of and then - two knocks.</p><p>“Can Bernie see you?”</p><p>One knock.</p><p>“I knew it!” Jason declares, “It was the only thing that made sense. Are you being nice to her?”</p><p>One very emphatic knock.</p><p>“I think Aunty Serena likes her, and I think she might like her back. Will you help me with them?”</p><p>Knock.</p><hr/><p>Serena closes the lounge door behind her, breathes slow and deep and reasons with herself. Ghosts aren’t real. Bernie cannot see ghosts. Jason is not trying to have a conversation with a ghost.</p><p>“Um, are you okay?” Serena nearly jumps out of her skin at Mike’s question. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” he laughs, then frowns. “You haven’t, uh, seen a ghost, have you?”</p><p> </p><p>Two minutes later, Serena is staring at Mike’s ghost board, incredulously.</p><p>“You’re making this up. Please, tell me you’re making this up.”</p><p>“Nah,” Mike says, “They’re real enough.”</p><p>“And can you see them?”</p><p>“Alison can. Ever since she had an accident, just after we moved here.”</p><p>“An – accident?”</p><p>“Yeah, doc reckoned she was so close to dying that now she can see dead people. At least,” he amends, “It was a ghost doc that told her that. So we all live together now, they stopped trying to scare her, they help out where they can. It’s not much, seeing as they’re dead.”</p><p>“And you’re okay with that?” Serena’s world has been upended and Mike seems so casual.</p><p>“Well, it was tough at the beginning. Getting used to living together, them giving us space,” Mike rolls his eyes, stares upwards and wags his finger, “No snooping on us in bed, right? But it’s fine.” He shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>Serena takes a deep breath and lets it out. Alison had a near death experience and can see ghosts. She knows Bernie was invalided out of the army and is here to recuperate. It’s not such a stretch to believe she can see them too. But ghosts… still seems insane.</p><hr/><p>Jason is in the middle of an elaborate version of twenty questions when Alison walks into the lounge.</p><p>“Um,” she begins, but Jason cuts her off.</p><p>“Hello Alison,” he says cheerfully, “I’m talking to the ghosts.”</p><p>“He is,” Kitty says happily, clasping her hands in front of her “He’s a new friend!”</p><p>“You can see them?” Alison asks Jason.</p><p>“No, but we’re talking, we’re using Morse code!”</p><p>“Thank god you’re here,” Julian mutters, “I’m exhausted. I’m off!”</p><p>“Bye,” Alison mumbles absently.</p><p>“Can you see them?” Jason questions, “Who did you say bye to? What are their names?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike’s ghost board is not enough information for Jason. He gets out his laptop and makes extensive notes as Alison tells him as much as she can about the ghosts – with their permission, of course. She also tells him about the plague ghosts in the cellar.</p><p>“They don’t come up here much,” she says, to general thankfulness from the ghosts around her.</p><p>“But aren’t they lonely, down there on their own?”</p><p> </p><p>Alison is taken aback for a moment.</p><p>“I don’t know, I’ve never really asked them.”</p><p>“I’d be lonely if I was stuck in a cellar for hundreds of years.”</p><p>“There are about twenty of them,” Alison points out, “so they’re not completely alone.”</p><p>“But seeing the same faces, every day. It must be dull, even if they’re not alone.” Jason thinks for a moment. “Do you think they’d like Harry Potter?”</p><p>“I – uh – have no idea.” Alison glances up at the clock, “I’m sorry Jason, I’ve got loads of things to get on with. We’ll have a chat later, okay?” A moment later she adds, “Julian has gone, so the others can’t talk, but they say it was nice to talk to you.”</p><p>Jason smiles.</p><p>“Bye Alison.” He gets up too, he has things to do.</p><p> </p><p>Armed with the first Harry Potter book, and grateful that he brought all of them, he heads down to the cellar. The stairs down look dark, and he gathers his nerves. It’s not like there’s anything to be scared of – he knows there are twenty or so plague ghosts, and they can’t hurt him. He goes down the stairs, opens the door and switches on the light.</p><p>“Hello,” he says to the empty room. “I wondered if you might like to hear a story.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re having tea together again, sitting in the hotel library. Content to simply spend time with one another. They’ve been sipping and pouring and offering one another the little plate of shortbread for nearly three quarters of an hour when Bernie’s eyes track away again, looking distractedly towards the doorway. This time, Serena knows what is happening. She knows Bernie isn’t ignoring her. Reaching out a hand, she gently covers the back of Bernie’s with her own.</p><p>“Which of them is it?” She asks softly. Bernie’s head snaps back towards her.</p><p>“What, ah, um, ah, what do you mean?!” Her voice is panicked.</p><p>“It’s okay Bernie, I know about the Ghosts. Mike told me all about how Alison can see them. He showed me the Ghost board she made for him. There’s a caveman and a Stuart-era peasant witch and a lady of the manor and a Scout leader and that disgraced sex pest Tory MP-”</p><p>Unheard by Serena, Julian makes a disgruntled noise.</p><p>“Distinguished successful politician Conservative MP, actually!”</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring him, Bernie looks at Serena in disbelief.</p><p>“You don’t think I’m, well, mad then?”</p><p>“I could never think that about you,” Serena smiles.</p><p>“Look, I think it’s really important that my career was not overshadowed by my death, actually,” Julian says. “Will you please-”. But Bernie is paying him no attention. She and Serena are gazing at each other in that sickly sweet way they’re always doing. He stomps away in a huff.</p><hr/><p>“Snow!” Pat says happily.</p><p>“Snow.” The Captain sounds worried, as if the flakes will stop a military operation.</p><p>“Snow,” Bernie breathes, watching the delicate flakes fall. She stays at the window, surrounded by the Ghosts, until Jason arrives in the sitting room and asks her if any of the Ghosts are present. Upon hearing they are, Jason begins an animated conversation with them (Bernie acting as the go-between) about the changes of use of Button House through the ages. That’s how Serena finds them just over half an hour later. She’s beginning to get to grips with the idea of there being, well, friendly ghosts in the hotel she’d booked as a relaxing break. She stands in the doorway, happy to silently watch Bernie and Jason interact.</p><p>Unfortunately, her position is given away almost immediately by Kitty, who sing-songs “Serena’s here!” happily to Bernie.</p><p>Soon after, Jason disappears with Alison to watch a war documentary with the Captain and the rest of the Ghosts disperse to do their own pursuits, leaving Bernie and Serena alone.</p><p>“Good morning,” Bernie says shyly, still a little bashful around Serena now the other woman knows about the Ghosts.</p><p>“Good morning yourself,” Serena smiles back, holding out her arm to allow Bernie to link with her so they can walk to breakfast together.</p><p>Neither of them see Humphrey’s head smile knowingly from where he lies underneath a chair.</p><hr/><p>Serena watches Bernie looking longingly at the snow through the dining room window and her heart clenches at how adorable the childlike wonder on her new friend’s face is.</p><p>“Shall we go for a walk this morning?” The words are out of her mouth before her brain can even comprehend what she’s said but the look of utter delight on Bernie’s face makes getting chilly worth it. Perhaps Bernie can also be persuaded to curl in front of the fire after the walk, too…</p><p>They walk around the grounds arm in arm, the falling snow almost providing them with privacy from anything and anyone else. The silence is companionable and Bernie, despite the cold weather, feels warmed by Serena’s presence. Yes, her bones ache and her injuries are not best pleased at being in the snow but it’s more than worth it for this precious time alone (and away from the Ghosts) with Serena.</p><p>So absorbed is she in her thoughts that she doesn’t see the small step, hidden from view by the blanket of snow. It’s only when she loses her footing and feels herself falling that she panics.</p><p>Time goes slowly and then, quick as anything, rights itself again as Bernie finds herself pulled into Serena’s chest, Serena’s panicked shout breaking the peace of the air. Bernie doesn’t move away from Serena, leans into her, her heart still beating wildly from the shock. Breathing deeply, she finds herself soothed by the rhythmic stroking of Serena’s fingers in her hair.</p><p>“Oh Bernie, I was so worried for a moment there! Let’s get you back in the warmth so your injuries don’t get worse.”</p><p>“Action stations!” The Captain coughs lightly and takes his position behind the curtains of the library as the two women return into the hotel.</p><p>“Snuggling! Oh how romantic!” Kitty trills from where she stands gazing out of the window.</p><p>“The distance between them is improper,” Lady Button says, her face the picture of disgust.</p><p>“Oh don’t be daft, they look right cosy!” Pat says, as cheerful as ever.</p><p>“The wise S’rena may protect her soldier against the evils of winter spirits.” Mary says sagely.</p><p>“Snuggle good. Keep warm. Share body heat.” Robin scrunches his nose with fondness at the couple on the grounds below.</p><p>“Oh, I can think of better ways to share body heat,” Julian interjects, pursing his lips suggestively.</p><p>“Winter snow falls from above, But all I see about is love, Two hearts much purer than the fates, One cannot deny they must be...” Thomas leaves an elongated pause before continuing with a flourish. “Soulmates.” The Regency poet places one hand against the window, leaning against it dramatically.</p><p>From his position (still under the chair), Humphrey’s head rolls his eyes.</p><hr/><p>As the big day draws closer, Bernie finds herself wanting more and more to surprise Serena.</p><p>“But what can I get her?” She asks The Captain one evening as she sits in bed, with him keeping his ever present guard (“one never disrespects a senior officer, Major Wolfe.”)</p><p>“How about some chocolates?” He asks.</p><p>Bernie huffs. “They don’t sell anything nice at the shop in the village. I’d have to ask Alison or Mike to get them and I rather think it’d ruin the whole-” she pauses, flushing as she realises what she was about to say.</p><p>“Romance?” The Captain raises an eyebrow knowingly. Bernie looks down at the duvet and decides it’ll be easier to settle down to sleep than it will be to talk to The Captain about her increasing fondness for Serena.</p><hr/><p>She regrets asking the Ghosts to help her with Operation Christmas Present when Serena begins to suspect things.</p><p>“Bernie, do you know if any of the Ghosts have been spying on me? As I was going through my suitcase earlier I had the strangest sensation of being watched. I’m not sure I like the thought of one of those Ghosts seeing my bras. Especially not the Tory politician one.” She shudders. In the corner, Julian whistles innocently. When Bernie gives him her best Major Wolfe glare, he shrugs and makes cupping gestures in front of his chest with his hands.</p><p>“She got the fiiiine lacy stuff, laydeez!” He says. “Oh, I’ve seen a girl a time or two in things like that. And less.” He purses his lips. Bernie shakes her head and turns back to Serena.</p><p>“They won’t do it again,” she addresses the last part in the direction of Julian, who shakes his head and makes chatter gestures with his hands.</p><p>“Yadda yadda… Some people are no fun.”</p><hr/><p>The air is crisp but the sky is blue. It’s the perfect winter weather. Serena strolls through the grounds of Button House with Jason, who has rejoined her after his daily story time with the plague ghosts in the cellar. By now, they’ve finished Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and are well on their way to getting halfway through Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Serena is happy to spend time with her nephew as they lead up to the festive season. This is the level of relaxation and quality time she had dreamed of when she booked this break.</p><p>“Where’s Bernie?” Jason asks as they pass a large statue.</p><p>“She’s busy. Something to do with the Ghosts, I think. Alison’s busy with the other guests and asked if Bernie would kindly take over mediating some sort of argument about which Christmas film they’re all going to watch.”</p><p>“Oh, yes.” Jason nods wisely. “Thomas has been asking for Love, Actually for ages but Robin has put in a vote How The Grinch Stole Christmas. I suspect Lady Button will be putting in a good argument for White Christmas though.”</p><p>Serena looks at her nephew, shocked.</p><p>“How do you know all of this?” She asks.</p><p>“Alison told me.” Jason shrugs. “Apparently Pat wanted my opinion as to whether Home Alone 2 would be worth their time. Unfortunately I had to confess that I’m not really a fan of films.”</p><p>Serena shakes her head dumbfoundedly.</p><p>“I still can’t quite believe everyone is so casual about, well, all of this.” She gestures around them. “It’s ridiculous.”</p><hr/><p>Unbeknownst to aunt and nephew, inside the library, a top secret Operation Christmas Present meeting is taking place, with all of the Ghosts drafted in to try and help Bernie to make Christmas as magical as possible for Serena.</p><p>Thomas has already offered to compose an epic about Serena but after his teaser line of “Oh darling lady at my behest, Allow me access to your silken breast” that was quickly side-lined.</p><p>Kitty wonders if art is not the way forward, and suggests that Bernie paint a portrait of Serena. Unfortunately, art is not Bernie’s strong point so she declines that offer too.</p><p>Robin is also more than a little bemused.</p><p>“Why need gifts? In my time, you just do it. No gifts. Just it. Then you kill boar to eat. You hungry after doing it.”</p><p>Bernie blushes beet red and stammers.“I, uh. Don’t necessarily want <em>it</em>. I just want to make Serena happy.”</p><p>“Nonsense!” Julian interrupts. “Of course you want to have a ride on the ole paradise line with the voluptuous Ms Campbell. May I suggest you get her some leather? I always found that things get much more interesting when there’s a little <em>tension</em>, if you catch my drift.” He waggles his eyebrows.</p><p>Pat has been thinking. “Being with you makes her happy. Maybe she doesn’t need anything else.”</p><p>Bernie holds her hands out in exasperation.</p><p>“I can’t give her <em>me</em> for Christmas.”</p><p>“That was my idea,” Robin mutters.</p><p>“Serena is rather partial to a good wine,” the Captain says, thoughtfully. “Red for preference. I believe there’s an excellent shop in the village where Alison buys her wine. It’s not a long walk. You can be there and back before Serena realises you have gone.”</p><p>“Brilliant,” Bernie says. “Thank you.” She and the Captain smile at each other. “I’d hug you if I could.”</p><p>“Humph,” the Captain says, stroking his moustache, “not entirely appropriate behaviour from a senior officer.”</p><p>Fanny has been leaning out of the window, now she pulls herself back in. “Serena and Jason are at the far side of the field. Well!” she glares at Bernie, “get moving! Honestly, people today, no sense of urgency.”</p><hr/><p>It’s late on Christmas Eve. The house is quiet. Everybody is in bed. Everybody except Robin, who has become increasingly frustrated with Bernie’s modern approach to courtship and is stalking up and down the corridors.</p><p>“She just need to get in bed with her,” he says to himself. “Then everything is good. In fact, no need for bed. Any place good.”</p><p>He pauses outside Serena’s room. An idea comes to him and he slips through the door. The electric fire in Serena’s room is on a warm setting, thanks to the freezing snow outside. He stares at it and screws up his face determinedly. The fire fizzes and buzzes and then cuts out.</p><p>Serena wriggles in bed, but doesn’t wake. Robin frowns, and leaves.</p><p>He comes back with Julian, who is unimpressed.</p><p>“I don’t see why this necessitates me getting up in the middle of the night.”</p><p>“It Christmas. It romantic,” Robin insists. “Open window now.”</p><p>Julian grits his teeth and slowly pushes the sash window up. A gust of freezing cold air swirls in and Robin smiles with satisfaction.</p><p>“We go now,” Robin says, and pushes Julian firmly from the room.</p><p> </p><p>It’s cold. Very, very cold. Serena burrows into her bed, pulls the duvet more firmly around her. It doesn’t help. Then she notices the breeze. With a groan, she struggles from the bed and firmly closes the window. When did it get opened? It was closed when she went to bed, she was sure. And the electric fire is completely dead. She flicks the switch off and on, unplugs it and plugs it back in. Nothing.</p><p>She pulls her dressing gown from the door and wraps it around herself. It’s far too cold to sleep in here. She ponders her options, and maybe it’s the cold, or the fact that she’s very tired, but a minute later she finds herself, shivering violently, knocking on Bernie’s door.</p><p>Bernie opens the door a second later.</p><p>“Serena? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“It’s my room,” Serena says. “The heating has gone. It’s freezing cold.”</p><p>Bernie touches Serena’s hand. She feels so warm that Serena almost sighs.</p><p>“Serena! You’re freezing. Come in.”</p><p>She pulls Serena into her room and Serena follows with a pounding heart.</p><p>“Tuck yourself up.”</p><p>Bernie pushes Serena gently into her bed then turns up the heat on her own electric fire.</p><p>Serena curls herself into Bernie’s duvet, relishing the warmth that Bernie has left behind. Bernie perches on the bed beside her.</p><p>“Feeling any better?”</p><p>Her hand drops to Serena’s hair and Serena hums as Bernie strokes it.</p><p>“A bit,” Serena says.She’s not shivering as much any more. “Thank you.”</p><p>She catches Bernie’s hand in her own.</p><p>“Come back in yourself. It’s far too cold to be out of bed.”</p><p>“It is,” Bernie agrees.</p><p>She slips in beside Serena. There’s plenty of space for both of them but Serena finds herself nestling closer to Bernie’s warm body. Their eyes meet.</p><p>“Sleep well, Serena.”</p><p>Bernie hesitates, then presses a kiss to Serena’s cheek.</p><p>Serena thrills at the touch of her lips, but the intoxicating warmth of Bernie - and her bed - is too great to resist and her eyes are closing already.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Bernie,” she says sleepily, and lets herself drift off.</p><hr/><p>Christmas Day dawns at Button House and there’s an air of activity about the place. In the kitchen, Alison (with some encouragement from Mary) is starting the Christmas dinner. Mike, Santa hat atop his head, is delivering breakfast to all of the hotel guests. He’s added his phone and smart speaker to his serving trolley and is blasting a festive playlist at full volume. Lady Button is less than impressed but Thomas follows Mike around swooning and demanding that ‘my darling lady Mariah’ is played again. Unfortunately, Mike can’t hear or see him so Thomas’ attempts at being close to the latest woman of his dreams are fruitless.</p><p><br/>The Captain stands at the foot of Bernie’s bed. For the first time since she arrived, she hasn’t woken from a nightmare.</p><p>“Hmm, yes, very good,” he says to himself.</p><p>Bernie stirs at the sounds of his voice, smiles at him blearily and then looks down at the silky brown head beside her on the pillow. As Bernie stares at the woman beside her, the Captain can tell he won’t be wanted this morning. He fades through the door.</p><p>Robin is lurking outside.</p><p>“Did they do it?” he asks.</p><p>“This was your doing was it, Robin?” the Captain asks sternly.</p><p>Robin nods, wary as to how The Captain will react.</p><p>“Good work, that man,” the Captain says, just as the others arrive..</p><p>“What work?” Fanny asks suspiciously.</p><p>“I broke Serena electric heater.”</p><p>“And I opened the window!” Julian puts in.</p><p>“Oh,” Kitty exclaims, clasping her hands together happily, “And they shared a bed for warmth! Was there cuddling?”</p><p>“Ladies do not cuddle!” Fanny pouts.</p><p>The group drifts back through the door. Bernie and Serena are wrapped in each other’s arms.</p><p>“They do though,” Robin says.</p><p>Bernie opens one eye. “Morning,” she says softly. “Please go away.”</p><p>“Mmph?” Serena stirs a little, though her eyes stay firmly shut. Bernie wraps her arms about her more tightly.</p><p>“Not you, Serena. The ghosts.”</p><p>“We just wanted to say Happy Christmas,” Pat says, somehow even more cheerful than usual.</p><p>“Happy Christmas, all of you,” Bernie smiles and flaps a hand at them and, murmuring between themselves, the ghosts depart.</p><p>There is one last parting shot from Julian before he disappears.</p><p>“Bet you’re wishing you followed my present suggestion now.” There’s a salacious wink, and then he’s gone.</p><hr/><p>There’s a blare of Christmas music from somewhere and Serena starts properly into awakeness. She’s warm and comfortable and there’s blonde hair in her eyes… Oh…</p><p>There’s a knock at the door.</p><p>“Breakfast!” Mike calls from the corridor.</p><p>Bernie brushes her hair from Serena’s eyes and smiles at her.</p><p>“Happy Christmas, Serena.”</p><p>“Bernie,” Serena murmurs. She can’t help but notice that Bernie’s arm is slung around her waist, that her feet are tangled between Bernie’s. Bernie’s eyes are so very soft as she looks at her.</p><p>“Thank you for looking after me last night.”</p><p>“It was absolutely my pleasure.”</p><p>They’re still entwined. Serena doesn’t want to move, doesn’t want to break this spell that’s settled over them. Her mouth is dry, but she doesn’t think she’s mistaking the look in Bernie’s eye, and she’s definitely not mistaking the pounding of her own heart.</p><p>“This may be the best Christmas morning I’ve ever had,” she says quietly.</p><p>Bernie smiles, a beautiful wide smile that sends Serena’s heart fluttering. Serena hardly dares breathe as Bernie strokes her cheek with careful fingers, as those fingers slide into her hair. Serena can’t help her eyes closing at the touch.</p><p>“Bernie,” she whispers.</p><p>“Open your eyes,” Bernie says, and she’s so close that Serena can feel her words on her skin.</p><p>She opens her eyes obediently and Bernie is right there, so close. But not close enough. Serena slips her arm around Bernie’s waist and pulls her in tight.</p><p>Bernie takes one, lingering look at Serena and then her eyes drop to Serena’s lips and Serena leans forward that last little bit and presses nervous lips to Bernie’s own.</p><p>She draws away quickly but Bernie just smiles at her and pulls her back in, and they’re kissing, lips warm and soft and legs entangled and hands clutching each other’s waists and it’s the best kiss Serena’s had in years, maybe ever, and Bernie makes a little soft sigh of enjoyment and when they finally separate, Bernie is glowing.</p><p>They’re nose to nose and Serena can feel Bernie’s smile.</p><p>“Happy Christmas, Serena,” Bernie murmurs.</p><p>Serena laughs, utter happiness filling her. “Happy Christmas, Bernie.”</p><hr/><p>“Did you deliver breakfast to everyone?” Alison asks Mike cheerfully when he returns.</p><p>“Yeah, everyone except Dr Campbell and Major Wolfe. I left theirs outside their doors. I guess they were busy.” He shrugs.</p><p>“Oh I bet they’re VERY busy.” From his position in the corner, Julian waggles his eyebrows. “Getting in the festive spirit and all that.”</p><hr/><p>There’s the formal hotel Christmas celebrations in the dining room, where Alison and Mike provide them all with turkey and all the trimmings (or a vegan alternative). As soon as the dinner is done, the rest of the guests (mainly couples on romantic winter breaks) disperse to their own rooms to spend the rest of the day together. Serena, Bernie and Jason all go to the library, where the Ghosts gather round them.</p><p>“After we’ve exchanged gifts, I’m going to go down to the cellar.” Jason says. “I’ve promised the plague ghosts a story.”</p><p>“Major Wolfe, I must IMPLORE you not to do anything further until my festive ode to love has been shared with the world.”</p><p>“Thomas, not now!” Bernie hisses.</p><p>“Major Wolfe, it must be done now!”</p><p>“Thomas, I can’t!” Bernie hisses back at him, gesturing to the rest of the Ghosts for support.</p><p>“What does Thomas want?” Jason asks curiously.</p><p>“He wants me to share his Christmas poem with you all.” Bernie says, trying not to wince. She’s heard Thomas’ other attempts at poetry and this one can’t be any better.</p><p>“I think we should hear it.” Jason says. “If it’s what Thomas wants.”</p><p>“If you like,” Serena shrugs. Bernie, unable to deny Serena anything, agrees.</p><p>“Okay Thomas, you read me a line and I’ll repeat it so Jason and Serena can hear it.”</p><p>Serena sits and tries not to raise her eyebrows too much as Bernie recites what is possibly the worst poem in existence to her. Serena doesn’t understand poetry usually but even she can tell that this one is worse than the moody verses teenage Elinor used to pen for her English homework.</p><p><br/>“The Major and her lady<br/>Are in Button House<br/>Not a creature stirs<br/>Not even a mouse.”</p><p>Bernie pauses before continuing, Serena quietly amused at how uncomfortable she looks reciting this poem.</p><p>“The Major and her lady<br/>Both feel so fine<br/>It is Christmas time<br/>There’s mistletoe and wine.”</p><p>Serena bites her lip to stop herself from laughing aloud as Bernie continues.</p><p><br/>“The Major and her lady<br/>Have made their wishes come true<br/>Because fair Serena<br/>All she wants for Christmas is you.”</p><p>Bernie stops and takes a deep breath.</p><p>“Thank you Thomas.”</p><p>“Is that it?” Serena says, one eyebrow rising amusedly. “I thought it could be longer. This Thomas must be VERY TALENTED.”</p><p>As Serena comments, Thomas swoons before Bernie.</p><p>“Oh sweet praise, sweet praise indeed! I always said the fine lady Serena had exquisite taste in the arts!”</p><p>“Thomas says thank you,” Bernie says, trying not to laugh.</p><hr/><p>Gifts are exchanged (Jason is understanding that his from Auntie Serena are back in Holby City as she didn’t know he’d be staying at the hotel) almost as much as the looks Serena and Bernie are sharing. The Captain looks on with pride at Major Wolfe, now less troubled by her wartime memories and instead filled with the joy that having a companion can bring.</p><p>“And, uh, Serena, I got you this.” Bernie says, offering the wine to Serena. Pat and Lady Button nod approvingly. Serena smiles softly.</p><p>“You really didn’t have to.”</p><p>“I wanted to though,” Bernie dips her head. Serena reaches out to tuck her fringe behind her ear. Kitty clasps her hands in front of her chest adoringly.</p><p>“But you gave me something far better than wine,” Serena says. “You gave me you.”</p><p> </p><p>As Bernie and Serena kiss, snow continues to fall outside Button House. Mike and Alison hug, happy to have had their first successful Christmas as hoteliers. The Plague Ghosts crowd around Jason, the one who cannot see them but who has brought them the magic of stories. And, as for the rest of the Ghosts, this Christmas has been the most magical yet. Forget fancy banquets and open fires. This Christmas, the Ghosts have helped true love to happen between two of the guests at Button House Hotel. And that’s the best present any Ghost could ever give.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We wrote this fic before the Ghosts Christmas special aired and are still screaming about some of the overlaps. Thank you to the BBC for introducing us both to our two favourite surgeons and also the gang at Button House so we can play around in their worlds for a while.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>